Field of the Invention
The invention relates to formulations comprising non-polymeric, non-water soluble high viscosity liquid carrier materials, linear polymers and one or more solvents. More particularly, the invention relates to such formulations and their use in biologically active substance delivery.
Description of Related Art
There has been extensive research in the area of biodegradable controlled release systems for bioactive compounds. Biodegradable matrices for drug delivery are useful because they obviate the need to remove the drug-depleted device.
The most common matrix materials for drug delivery are polymers.
The field of biodegradable polymers has developed rapidly since the synthesis and biodegradability of polylactic acid was reported by Kulkarni et al., in 1966 (“Polylactic acid for surgical implants,” Arch. Surg., 93:839). Examples of other polymers which have been reported as useful as a matrix material for delivery devices include polyanhydrides, polyesters such as polyglycolides and polylactide-co-glycolides, polyamino acids such as polylysine, polymers and copolymers of polyethylene oxide, acrylic terminated polyethylene oxide, polyamides, polyurethanes, polyorthoesters, polyacrylonitriles, and polyphosphazenes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,225 and 4,906,474 to Langer (polyanhydrides), U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,628 to Hutchinson (polylactide, polylactide-co-glycolide acid), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,840 to Tice, et al. (polylactide, polyglycolide, and copolymers).
Degradable materials of biological origin are well known, for example, crosslinked gelatin. Hyaluronic acid has been crosslinked and used as a degradable swelling polymer for biomedical applications (U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,744 to Della Valle et al.; (1991) “Surface modification of polymeric biomaterials for reduced thrombogenicity,” Polym. Mater. Sci. Eng., 62:731-735).
Biodegradable hydrogels have also been developed for use in controlled drug delivery as carriers of biologically active materials such as hormones, enzymes, antibiotics, antineoplastic agents, and cell suspensions. Temporary preservation of functional properties of a carried species, as well as the controlled release of the species into local tissues or systemic circulation, have been achieved. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,543 to Cohen. Proper choice of hydrogel macromers can produce membranes with a range of permeability, pore sizes and degradation rates suitable for a variety of applications in surgery, medical diagnosis and treatment.
Many dispersion systems are currently in use as, or being explored for use as, carriers of substances, particularly biologically active compounds. Dispersion systems used for pharmaceutical and cosmetic formulations can be categorized as either suspensions or emulsions. Suspensions are defined as solid particles ranging in size from a few nanometers up to hundreds of microns, dispersed in a liquid medium using suspending agents. Solid particles include microspheres, microcapsules, and nanospheres. Emulsions are defined as dispersions of one liquid in another, stabilized by an interfacial film of emulsifiers such as surfactants and lipids. Emulsion formulations include water in oil and oil in water emulsions, multiple emulsions, microemulsions, microdroplets, and liposomes. Microdroplets are unilamellar phospholipid vesicles that consist of a spherical lipid layer with an oil phase inside, as defined in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,219 and 4,725,442 issued to Haynes. Liposomes are phospholipid vesicles prepared by mixing water-insoluble polar lipids with an aqueous solution. The unfavorable entropy caused by mixing the insoluble lipid in the water produces a highly ordered assembly of concentric closed membranes of phospholipid with entrapped aqueous solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,763 to Dunn, et al., discloses a method for forming an implant in situ by dissolving a non-reactive, water insoluble thermoplastic polymer in a biocompatible, water soluble solvent to form a liquid, placing the liquid within the body, and allowing the solvent to dissipate to produce a solid implant. The polymer solution can be placed in the body via syringe. The implant can assume the shape of its surrounding cavity. In an alternative embodiment, the implant is formed from reactive, liquid oligomeric polymers which contain no solvent and which cure in place to form solids, usually with the addition of a curing catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,058 to Tipton et al., discloses a composition for the controlled release of substances that includes: (i) a non-polymeric, non-water soluble liquid carrier material (HVLCM) of viscosity of at least 5,000 cP at 37.degree. C. that does not crystallize neat under ambient or physiological conditions; and (ii) a substance to be delivered.
While a number of materials have been evaluated for use in the controlled delivery of substances, there remains a need for formulations and methods that provide controlled delivery of biologically active substances with low toxicity.